Getting Revenge
by Kain Sinner
Summary: my first challenge. Including bloodplay and lemon. you have been warned. R&R plz. .


_**Hey everyone. I have decided to challenge myself.**_

_**This story is challenge number 1: bloodplay, given to me by two friends.**_

_**I think they like it more than me. Sheesh...oh well. I had fun writing it.**_

_**Hope you like it. Plz R&R for me so I can tell how well I did bloodplay writing, as it is the first time I have written something like this. Thanks and enjoy, I hope.**_

_**Cya**_

Getting Revenge

Shin walked toward the single stone that marked the spot of several deaths, including his families. "Hello mum, dad, sis" he said quietly. He looked down and felt his eyes start to tear up. "Damn it all" he said. He kneeled down in front of the grave and then turned when he heard footsteps. He turned and saw a man with brown hair and purple eyes and a smile on his face. Shin nodded at him and moved back to allow the man to place his flowers at the grave. Then Shin stopped and looked at the man.

His face was familiar and then he recognised it. He had seen a photo of Athrun's that had shown two kids and on the back were their names. This was Kira, the pilot of the Freedom. Shin clenched his fist and walked away. For the rest of that day Shin tried to get Kira out of his mind. That night he screamed out in frustration as his face kept popping up. "Get pout of my mind dammit!" he said and Ray looked over asking "whats wrong? Actually, it can wait. Please be quiet" before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Soon he forgot about Kira and went back to his usual routine of fighting and every time he saw the freedom, Kira's face showed up and his anger grew. What really annoyed him was that he was starting to like Kira. He hated himself for that. Then Kira killed Stellar, the only girl he had ever loved, he wanted to get back at him. He holed himself up in his room and grinned, it was payback time. "How shall I get back at him? I know" said Shin before he went out to town. He brought a small bag filled with dissolvable white powder that would knock a person out for awhile. Grinning as his plan grew in his head Shin ran to his Gundam to put it into action. Revenge was always sweet.

Kira wondered what was going on. He had received a message from an anonymous person requiring he meet with him alone. Kira went thinking "I wonder who it is?". He arrived at the location and sat down to wait, looking out at the ocean. The he heard a Gundam landing and then footsteps behind him. Turning he spotted the boy he had seen at the gravesite, the boy who had won his heart. "Hi Kira. The name's Shin. Umm, I brought you a drink if you want it" Shin mumbled, head bent to hide his smile. Kira smiled up at him and accepted the cup that was offered and said "thank you Shin. That's very kind". He drank the drink quickly and sighed. As he turned to talk he felt a wave of dizziness go through him. "What's going on?" he said, but they came out slurred slightly.

As his vision darkened at the edges he realised he had been drugged and the last thing he saw was Shin smiling over him as his world faded. Shin smiled as Kira collapsed onto the ground, completely unconscious. He picked Kira up and carried him to his mobile suit. Laughing he went up to the cockpit with Kira in his arms and then closed the door behind him. Kira groaned in his sleep but didn't wake. Shin thought _time for my payback. Kira, you will pay _as he grabbed the rope and tied Kira's hands to the seat above his head and his legs spread out. Making sure the rope was secure he looked at his handy work. Kira was tied to the seat with no hope of freedom.

Shin glared at Kira's unconscious form as the hatred grew inside him. Grinning Shin moved forward and stripped Kira to his boxers and proceeded to do the same before waiting for Kira to wake up. Kira groaned loudly as his head cleared and he opened his eyes before they widened. He tried to move but couldn't, his hands and legs were tied. Struggling he realised he was in a unknown Gundam and Shin was perched in front of him with a mad glint in his eyes that were filled with hatred and a grin on his face. Kira started to get worried when Shin moved forward and was about to say something before Shin moved closer and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Kira's mouth. Kira's eyes widened before closing, he let slip a moan as Shin explored his mouth and their tongues danced.

Shin grinned, it was working. He reached behind him and grabbed a small knife. Holding it tightly he pricked Kira's neck with it, allowing a trickle of blood to swell before trickling down his chest. Kira hissed as the knife broke his skin and he pulled back from Shin. As he pulled back the rope cut into his wrist and rubbed at the skin, tearing it. Screaming quietly as the blood from his wrist also ran down his arm and chest. Shin grinned at the blood stained Kira he moved forward again and sucked at his neck. Kira tried to move but he only hissed as the wounds on his hand was rubbed by the rope more. Grinning Shin rubbed Kira through his boxers earning a moan to escape Kira's lips. Enjoying this Shin grabbed a rubber band and started flicking it against Kira's skin, over and over until welts appeared all over his arms. Kira yelled out when Shin flicked it against the opening on his neck and fresh blood leaked out and the wound grew in size.

"Shin, please stop this" whispered Kira. Shin shook his head and kissed Kira before he grabbed a small container with pins. At the end was a small black blob. Kira stared wide-eyed as Shin placed a pin against his skin and rolled it around. Suddenly Kira hissed as a burning pain emanated from the spot where Shin had rubbed it. The black blob was on his skin and it was burning his skin, small smoke trails floating up from it. "it's acid, it won't kill you" explained Shin before attacking Kira's nipples, rolling it between his teeth. Kira hissed as pain overrode the pleasure from Shin's actions and then he yelled as Shin placed another pin on his skin, breaking the first layer. Pain spread through him as the acid burned his flesh.

Shin grinned at the expression of pain on Kira's face and knew he was getting his payback. Continuing he grabbed the knife and slit open Kira's boxers, nicking Kira's erection. Hissing in pain and pleasure Kira bucked, reopening the wounds on his wrist and ankles, allowing more blood to cover him in thin trails. Groaning Kira begged for Shin to stop but Shin persisted, ignoring the begging above him. Shin grabbed one of the pins and rolled it down the length of Kira's cock and Kira screamed as it left a burning trail down the most sensitive part of him.

Shin grinned and wrapped a rubber band around the tip of Kira's cock so it bit into the skin and wo0uld hold him back from cumming. Shin moved behind Kira who whimpered as pain assaulted him from his wrists down. Kira struggled as Shin removed his own boxers and pressed against Kira's entrance. Kira moaned and arched his back before Shin grabbed his waist and slammed himself into Kira's entrance, sliding in his whole length in one go, tearing the skin.

Kira screamed loudly as Shin laughed and started thrusting in and out of Kira, slamming back in as hard as he could. The skin tore at Kira's entrance and the blood ran between his legs and over Shin's length. "Kira, you're so tight and warm" moaned Shin, Kira's screams echoing in his ears as he took his pleasure from him and got his revenge at the same time. He pushed Kira forward so the ropes cut in deeper, digging into the skin and wounds and earned a whimper of pain from Kira as Shin continued to thrust into him hard.

Shin then graoned as he reached around and pumped Kira's erection with his hand, getting him close to climax. Kira yelled as his body tried to release but couldn't with the band in place. His manhood strained under the pressure and pain filled him. Shin threw his head back in a silent scream as he came deep in Kira, his seed filling Kira fully. Shin smiled and, panting, watched as the white liquid dripped out of Kira's entrance and down his legs.

Shin pulled out as Kira whimpered. Shin moved out from behind him and sat on his lap, grinding his cock against Kira's, enticing another whimper. Shin grabbed the knife and cut the band, slicing the skin as well. Kira graoned as he released the pressure and then blackness consumed his vision from the pain that engulfed his body. Shin smiled as Kira fell back against the seat, completely unconscious. His body was covered in trails of blood and red marks. Shin pulled his clothes back on and cut the rope. He picked Kira's unconscious form up and carried him out of the cockpit, placing him on the ground. Shin tossed a small un so it landed next to Kira and then said "thanks for that Kira" before flying off in his mobile suit.

Kira opened his eyes and then screamed as the pain continued to assault his body. Sitting up he spotted the gun. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he said "I can't take this" before picking it up. Just as he placed it to his head a voice yelled "Kira!" and a blue headed figure ran over the hill toward him. Kira smiled sadly, it was Athrun. Athrun had loved Kira but Kira had loved Shin. But Kira had had feelings for Athrun and they had been growing. As Athrun stopped about a metre and a half away from Kira, his eyes wide, Kira said "I always liked you too Athrun. Goodbye" before pulling the trigger. Athrin screamed as Kira fell, the gun falling to the ground from his limp hand. Athrun ran over and caught Kira as he fell and Kira's eyes closed forever. Athrun's scream echoed around the field as Kira expelled his last breath before he went completely limp in Athrun's arms.

_**Finally finished. I hope I met the requirements of this challenge as this is the first bloodplay story I have ever written. *sighes***_

_**Enjoy and plz R&R for me.**_

_**Cya later**_


End file.
